Luigi's Revenge
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: For years, Luigi had sat in the shadow of Mario's greatness. Along with his bullshit. Once he had crossed the line, there will be no turning back for this skittish green plumber. It is time to get his hands dirty. (WARNING: DARKFIC AND CONTAINS BLOOD AND A BIT OF GORE!) ONESHOT!


**A new MARIO fic! I haven't posted one of these since...2013? I think...**

 **Anyway, i got this idea from a friend and I really liked it and so...I did it. I wrote this earlier today. And I'm posting in today so...not a lot of effort was put into it.**

 **Also, this is a DARKFIC. With blood and guts...so if you don't like that stuff, I advise you to leave this story. Ignore it. Do as you must.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy!**

 **I am NOT Nintendo and so, I take no ownership to any of the characters in this little story.**

Luigi hated Mario.

He would never say it aloud. Or tell any of their closest friends. It would always stay to himself in the comfort of his journal (aka diary).

In the day, he would be the sweetest but skittish person that the world had ever seen. He would hide behind Mario to get away from Bowser, scream at the sight of ghosts and have a heart attack if he ever saw a cockroach on the table. But he would always make the most amazing spaghetti and clean the house while his twin is off saving the day.

And during his time alone, he would contemplate about him.

Mario can be an ass. He was all gentlemanly and kind when Peach or any other (pretty) lady was around. However, he could be a beast when it's just his guy friends or Luigi.

For starters, the younger of the brothers could have the house nice and tidy and yet the eldest could tear the place apart in a matter of seconds. He would leave his clothes anywhere possible and play video games (his own obviously) while leaving dinner abandoned on the table. Other times, he would only take one bite before complaining about how bad it is before going to bed.

And this pissed Luigi off.

So much so, that he would leave the house while Mario is slacking off and go kart racing with Toad and Yoshi.

But that didn't calm his nerves as much as his journal.

It was the best place for him to write out his feelings. Whether they were about his crush on Daisy to his feelings about koopas, everything and anything was in there.

Especially his hatred towards his older brother.

Today was a rough day. He had cleaned the house top to bottom and tidied up the living room to look as spotless as a new car. But now that Mario's home, that room in particular smelled like sweaty socks and ass had a baby. As such, Luigi held his nose and retreated towards his bedroom. He then looked at his journal.

Was writing about his feelings really worth it? Was words gonna get Mario to do something? To stop being a dick? To actually give him a bit more recognition?

He looked at the green notebook that stood by his bedside and held it. Years of hidden love, anger and sadness filled the pages of the book like a dresser. Everything and every emotion had a place to be, had a page to fill.

But it wasn't worth it.

And so, he walked to the trash bin next to the door and dumped it.

He had to take action. Tomorrow.

~I~I~

"Luigi! I'm home."

The minute Mario came home, he knew something was off. The house wasn't clean and there wasn't the usual smell of Febreeze that scented the room. Dinner wasn't prepared and, more importantly, Luigi was nowhere to be found.

The red plumber blinked as the house stayed completely silent. He stepped in and started to look around.

Sure enough, the house was untouched. Food that wasn't eaten sat on the table with a bit of roaches crawling around it. The stove top still had dishes of this morning's breakfast on it and the plates in the sink were not cleaned. His blue eyes wavered a bit as thoughts about where he brother could be crossed his mind.

He couldn't be in the house. It was way too quiet for someone to be in here. He didn't go to Yoshi or Toad's houses but Mario was hanging out with them before he came home. And he certainly wasn't with Daisy since she was with Peach and Rosalina all day playing tennis. Then a thought struck him like a ton of anvils.

"What if Bowser got him?"

That was a possibility but even so, wouldn't the house be destroyed? The king of koopas would usually make some kind of grand entrance that would usually involve smacking at least one window along with burning a few things. If Bowser was to come into the house and take Luigi, he would have damaged the house exponentially.

But...everything was fine.

No broken glass was on the floor and there was no sight of anything being charcoal. So where was his brother?

"L-Luigi?" Mario stammered. He was staring to get scared. "Luigi, this isn't funny anymore! Come on out...I'm serious!"

No answer. No noise was heard but the scurrying of bugs.

He bit his lip. Where could he be?

Suddenly, he heard the front door slam shut and quickly locked. He instantly whirled around and saw his little brother holding up his hands defensively.

"What's wrong big brother?" he asked innocently. "You look scared. Did something happen with Bowser?"

Mario held his quickly beating heart and chuckled breathlessly. "Ah, Luigi…" he sighed as he smiled at him. "Momma Mia, you scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry Mario." Luigi replied, his eyes looking towards the ground. His voice still sounded sad but his expression was unreadable. "I feel bad…"

The older sibling nodded. "You should…"

Luigi put his head up and tears started to pour. His shoulder bounced as he sniffled and cried. "I-I know…"

"Oh Momma Mia…" he walked up to his sobbing baby brother. "Why do ya always have to cry Luigi? Everything's okay. There's nothing to cr-AAACK!"

He was cut off to the feeling of serious pain. It increased as the weapon - more than likely a knife - went from his stomach to his esophagus. It was as if he was making an incision. Only lacking drugs to numb the pain and experience.

The knife then went back down. From his throat back into his stomach. He thrusted it around his stomach as the acids and undigested food seeped out. He then shot it back up towards his throat, ripping his vocal cords as blood pooled from his mouth.

Luigi stayed silent and just listened to his painful gurgles and cries. A smile crossed his lips as the blood and bodily fluids pooled out on him. His grin grew as he knew that his sibling was unable to talk.

Or scream.

Or complain.

He liked that.

Mario continued to scream out his pain but his younger twin simply shushed him. "It's not okay big brother. I feel unappreciated and you have a hole in your body. But don't worry, you're feeling the same pain I feel on a daily basis."

Luigi twisted and knife and shove it further in. Because of all the blood loss, Mario was dying in his arms. Yet and still, he didn't care.

"You complain about my cooking," he moved to the side, allowing the smaller plumber to fall onto the floor, his somewhat ripped intestines and stomach slipping out as he impacted with the ground. "Ruin my clean house," he then hovered over him. "And treat me like shit." he harshy stabbed him in the back.

Mario didn't even jerk.

Luigi lifted his sibling's head up and stared into his closed eyes. The green plumber then slapped his brother's face.

It was ice cold and losing its vibrant charm. His skin grew a sickly white as he showed slight signs of a dead corpse.

Decay.

He dropped Mario and pondered about what to do next. A nice shower would do him some good. And a nice change of clothes.

Luigi smiled and skipped into his bedroom.

~I~I~

While in the shower, Luigi had thought about what to do with Mario's body.

The dead plumber was gonna be found if he stayed in the living room. Additionally, Luigi would more than likely be charged of murder. He'll never see daylight again, Daisy would never date him, his reputation of a hero would go down in flames...

"Flames…"

His worried look turned into a sinister one.

Once he got out of the shower, he put on his clothes and grabbed the thriving Fire Flower that sat by his windowsill. He then pulled it out of the pot it was in and swallowed it whole. He then changed into Fire Luigi.

He then walked into the living room as he set the hallway ablaze. When he was done, he looked at his sibling's dead body.

That asshole didn't deserve a proper funeral not matter how many princesses he saved.

As he reached the front door, he turned back to normal and covered himself in the ashes of some of the objects that were already burned. The fire began to reach the living room and started to touch his brother.

Once it reached Mario's legs, Luigi ran out of the house as the house started to rapidly engulf in flames. He then pretended to cough and wheeze as he reached the sidewalk in front of house. He fell to the ground and continued to cough.

The act was very believable since a few Toads that lived nearby rushed up to the scene. They all gasped at the sight of the fire. One of them even pulled out their cell phone to contact the fire department.

"Are you okay Luigi?" a yellow Toad asked, looking at the 'hurt' plumber. "What happened? Where's Mario?"

"Momma Mia, I don't know!" he cried. "I was just cooking dinner and then the house caught on fire and-" he gasped as tears streamed down his face. "MARIOOO!"

Luigi rushed towards the house but was stopped by two of the mushroom people. The green plumber struggled out of their grip but was unavailable to not only because he didn't care but by the fact that today's events had tired him out.

"No! What are you doing?! I have to SAVE him! MARIO!"

"Don't worry Luigi! The fire department's on the way!" one of the Toads - a blue one - that was holding the younger brother back exclaimed. "An ambulance too!"

"But MARIO! My dear brother!"

"He'll be fine…"

~I~I~

Mario, of course, died on the scene.

His body was burned to ashes and none of him was able to be saved. There was no funeral but a statue of him was being built in the middle of Mushroom Kingdom as a way of remembering all of the great things he did.

Luigi now lived with Daisy and was king of her kingdom since they had happily tied the knot. They have brought more peace and prosperity than Peach ever had in her kingdom and the duo had never been happier. They were the as thick as thieves and as close as peas in a pod.

And even though they were forever bonded. That they told one another their deepest darkest secrets, he would never tell anyone, not even Daisy, that he was the one that had killed his own brother.

 **I'm sorry...**

 **I have made Luigi a murderer! D:**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked it and if you did, don't be afraid to favorite or review. The support you all have given me is greatly appreciated. And with that, i shall love you and leave you!**

 **Goodbye everyone and I will see you in another update! With a much more happier theme.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
